The Menaphites
''This page is reserved for all information on The Menaphites AFTER the 6th Age. If you wish to know more BEFORE the 6th Age go here: ''http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Desert_pantheon The Beginning of The End During the 7th Age The Age o Peace the Kharaidn cities started to get colonist from the North-East whom were calling themselves American. The Kharadian with great hospitality helped the Americans find solid ground and helped them get settled with the idea of sharing their land to further unify they two peoples. Word started spreading back to the Americans thus having them send more American Colonist eventually causing them to create another village near Polliviench. Unfortunately many of the Colonist were bring Christianity, diseases, and other unpleasantness to the Kharidians causes their numbers to drop. Their may religious belief The Menaphite Pantheon was being put into question by the settle American calling them pagan gods. Suffering may deaths through diseases The Kharidians want to get rid of the Americans by sending them further West as to temp them to find greener pastures other than the hot dessert. After culturally destroying the way of life of the Kharidians by changing their calendar system and instill Christianity into their cities they left West. The Menaphite Pantheon was the one to execute the exodus of the American towards the West to save there own people not known the great danger they released onto Gelinor. Pollution As the American were expanding West-ward around the 1800's spreading Industrialization which sparked the Age of Pollution. The Khardian people began to question if what The Menaphite Pantheon did so long ago was the wrong move. Trust was lost and the people began to lose faith in The Menaphite Pantheon everyday the American continue their expansion like a virus killing everything they touched. The Menaphite Pantheon was then disbanded by the lost of faith, but one of the few Kharid families The Cuts still kept their faith that one day they will gather the pieces and bring back The Menaphite Pantheon. By the mid-1900's Gelinor was not completely under the American's control. The Cut Family has grown profoundly and help many of the refugees that survived the American onslaughts. The Cut Family Head at the time gathered all of the refugees and many other growing believers of hope that they an dwarf the American one day into the old Menphite Pantheon. They all prayed to Tumeken and his son/daughters to give them strength to combat the Americans. Later that night The Cut Family Head received a faint dream from Tumeken telling him that if he were to gather more followers to grant more strength to the Menaphite Gods then he were reward them with the power to rid of the American threat. Thus began the new Menpahite Pantheon with the Cut family leading it. The Menaphites. Awakening Up to the 1970's The Menphites have grown in population intensively spreading it way past the Kharidian borders. They even managed to gather followers in various high positions within the American Government. Now the current Cut Family Head Jason Cut began to receive dreams from Tumeken like his great ancestor of instructions on how to acquire their promised power. Tumeken told Jason that their power was returning due to their growing numbers and that if they were to prevail that they would need all of his sons and daughters including his banished son Scabaras. After a blood ritual to unbanished Scabaras from his exiled by The Menaphite Pantheon long ago Jason received another dream, but from Scabaras. Scabaras the Menaphite God of Wisdom and Isolation told Jason that to win back Geilinor from the Americans the Menaphite gods will need to send in their soldiers and generals to aid them. Thus Scarabas instructed Jason to find recipients for the Power of the Menaphites to take over and control. The first of these recipients was the dormant son of Scabaras Blade the Scourge of Sands whom was awaken by the Anima-Mundi given to them by Doctor Jupiter in exchange for knowledge of the Lost Arts. Recruitment During the Second Roswell The Menaphites took this opportunity to continue gathering more and more followers infesting the land of Gielinor with their ideologies thus granting more power to The Menaphite Gods. Blade was then chosen by Scabaras to become the Head Menaphite and recruit particular individual to serve of vessels for the rest of his brother and sister Menaphite Gods. The most recent chosen vessels to be recruited was one of the Presidential Candidates Emery Rockell whom was granted abilities by Apmeken the Menaphite God of Friendship and Social Pleasantries. Category:Faction